Anniversaire
by Rain on your Back
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Tamao et d'une autre personne ici


**Nom : Anniversaire****  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent avec son œuvre, ni prétendre en aucun cas que ses personnages, idées, etc, m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Note :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE REA! En retard. Ou en avance. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolééééééeeeee... Mais j'enchaîne khôlle sur khôlle et semaines banalisées, alors je préfère te donner ton cadeau maintenant plutôt que plus tard! Désolééééééeeee...

omagawd c'est débile, c'est débile et les guillemets sont affreuses au secours adios

* * *

Il faisait beau. La mer était d'un calme plat, tellement plat que notre héroïne avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu marcher sur l'eau sans aucun problème. D'autant plus que la jeune fille à ses côtés pouvait probablement accomplir un tel exploit, et lui faire faire de même si elle le demandait.

Jeanne lui sourit alors qu'elles escaladaient la passerelle, et finalement Tamao se dit que son anniversaire ne serait pas un désastre complet. Yoh avait beau être parti pour une session d'entraînement spécial avec tout son groupe, Anna avait beau l'avoir royalement ignorée (mais, comme elle ne lui avait jamais demandé, la blonde ne savait sûrement pas qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial), elle était avec une amie, alors tout irait bien, n'est ce pas?

"Tamao? Tamao tu rêves?" Jeanne prit les mains de Tamao dans les siennes et lui offrit un grand sourire malicieux. "Ne vas pas t'endormir, il est encore tôt... Je te disais que Marco a fait des macarons, tu en veux?"

Sans attendre de réponse, l'albinos l'entraînait vers une table de plage visiblement installée pour elles. Dessus patientaient des pâtisseries de toutes sortes, des plus simples aux plus alambiquées, des plus familières aux plus exotiques, mots qui avaient sûrement pour elle le sens contraire de celui de Jeanne. Bientôt installées avec des gâteries diverses devant leurs ustensiles tendus (l'albinos avait eu la délicatesse de dénicher des baguettes pour son amie, et en la voyant manier cet instrument inconnu qu'était la fourchette, la Japonaise s'en félicita), les deux adolescentes discutaient joyeusement.

"Quand j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui était ton anniversaire, Tamao, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher," sourit l'albinos au bout d'un moment en glissant un petit paquet vers sa camarade. "J'espère qu'ils iront bien," ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tamao eut un sourire gêné, et prit le paquet sans l'ouvrir. "Merci beaucoup, Jeanne-sama. Je suis persuadée que cela me plaîra.

Jeanne cligna des yeux, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. "Tu ne l'ouvres pas?"

Tamao fronça les sourcils et, tout en serrant le paquet contre elle, rougit quelque peu à l'idée.

"B-bien sûr que non, ce serait t-très impoli! "

"Comment ça?"

"J-je ne sais pas. Ca ne se fait pas chez nous."

"D'accord, répondit une Jeanne un peu perdue. Eh bien j'espère que ça te sera quand même utile!"

Un rire gêné fut partagé, et l'on en parla plus, trop occupée à vanter les mérites divers des pâtisseries étalées devant elle. La journée avait bien avancé lorsque survint le second incident.

"Bonjour, Tamao," lança une voix derrière elles, et par ces deux petits mots parvint à donner la chair de poule (selon Tamao) / hérisser tout son être (version de Jeanne). Aussitôt, l'albinos se leva, Shamash à son côté, renversant presque sa chaise. Cela le fit rire, le bel inconnu (ahah non, aurait dit l'Iron Maiden, mais bon). Il retint la chaise sur ses jambes et y rassit d'une poigne pas commode l'albinos.

"Ne t'échauffes donc pas ainsi, Maiden, ce n'est pas ta fête que je sache - je suis venu pour célébrer l'anniversaire de cette jolie demoiselle là. En l'absence de mon frère c'est la moindre des choses." Il accompagna cette tirade d'un grand sourire plein de dents.

"Il - Il n'y avait pas besoin," répliqua la pauvre jeune fille, qui commençait à s'affoler doucement alors que le visage de Jeanne pâlissait. Bloquée sur sa chaise, visiblement enveloppée dans un champ anti-furyoku, celle-ci ne pouvait rien faire.

"Mais je m'en voudrais," sourit-il innocemment.  
"Eh -eh bien merci d'être passé, c'est très gentil à vous, m-maintenant -  
"Non, non, tu m'as mal comprise," la coupa-t-il, lâchant une Jeanne visiblement sonnée pour venir lui saisir la main, la forçant à se lever. "Mon idée était bien plus évoluée que simplement venir te le souhaiter...

En un instant, ils n'étaient plus sur le grand navire blanc mais dans une chambre baignée de lumière. Tamao, après avoir pâli, se sentit rougir. "H-hao-sama, je croyais qu-qu'on avait dit -

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser joueur. Tu croyais vraiment, il fit un second baiser jumeau sur les lèvres appétissantes, que je te laisserais, un troisième les rejoignit, toute seule aujourd'hui?

Tamao lui adressa un sourire timide. V-vous avez fait peur à J-jeanne-sama...  
Rien à faire, répliqua-t-il. Avec un enthousiasme plus ou moins contrôlé, le brun la fit tomber sur le lit grinçant. Il ne la rejoignit cependant pas tout de suite, préférant prendre un moment pour observer sa proie.

Un son l'interrompit là, effaçant la gourmandise de ses yeux sombres plus vite qu'une vague effaçait les mots sur le sable. On toquait à la porte.

Et on insistait.

Hao poussa un grognement dangereux.

Tamao entrouvrit des yeux perplexes et alarmés, mais le brun la rassura d'une pression de la main et la laissa là pour aller confronter l'intru. La jeune fille eut une pensée compatissante pour celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte, et laissa son prince charmant sortir. Se laissant aller à rêvasser, elle roula sur le lit, dorlotée par les couettes moelleuses qui l'entouraient, et faillit ne pas entendre la voix qui l'appelait.

"Tamao-san!" Elle s'était faite plus pressante, plus forte aussi quand la jeune fille s'en rendit enfin compte, et se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait. Intriguée, ne voyant rien, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le seul coin sombre de la pièce. Sa main fut attrapée par quelque chose d'inidentifiable, et soudain elle n'était plus dans la chambre d'Hao. Les murs gris, la lumière cotonneuse aux senteurs de musc avaient laissé place à une douce pénombre orangée, pleine de parfums d'épice et de douceurs printanières.

"Assieds-toi, Tamao, et prends un peu de thé," lui souffla une voix douce. "Excuse l'obscurité, Kadô n'a pas eu le temps de racheter des bougies,"

Lentement, encore un peu perdue, la jeune fille s'assit dans le fauteuil rembourré. Devant elle, sur une table couverte d'un napperon bariolé, une chandelle illuminait d'en bas le visage auguste de Sâti, qui poussa gentiment vers elle une tasse de thé fumante. Pendant un moment, Tamao resta interdite. Qu'Hao s'immisce entre elle et Jeanne, d'accord, il le faisait souvent, quelque fut la personne en face, mais c'était bien la première fois que la chef des Gandhara la faisait venir à elle - et d'une telle manière qui plus est. Interprétant son silence correctement, la rousse chercha à la rassurer:

"Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.  
- J-je vais bien, madame." Elle ne savait trop comment appeler son interlocutrice. Les honorifiques qu'elle accolaient aux noms de tout le monde lui semblaient ne pas coller avec la sonorité indienne, et dans le même temps les titres anglais ne fonctionnaient pas non plus.

"J'espère que tout le monde t'a souhaité un bon anniversaire. Malheureusement pour ma part, je n'ai que du thé et des framboises à t'offrir.  
- C-cela me convient parfaitement.  
- Ah, et Jeanne m'a dit de te remettre ça, tu l'as oublié chez elle si j'ai bien compris," ajouta Sâti avec un sourire en faisant glisser le petit paquet vers elle. Tamao le récupéra, étonnée. En si peu de temps...? Sâti ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question. Sirotant son thé de temps à autre, l'Indienne reprit:

"Ces derniers temps tu es l'épicentre de bien des échaffourées, dis-moi. Entre les deux frères Asakura qui cherchent à te garder près d'eux, la Sainte des X-Laws qui t'a prise en affection...  
- e-eh bien Sâti-sama je...  
- J'ai réfléchi tu sais, parce que cela semble tout de même étrange - nous conviendrons toutes deux que tu n'as pas un poids shamanique très important dans le destin de ce monde... Mais... Cela n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas?"

Tamao, qui avait détourné les yeux, la fixa un instant. "Q-que voulez-vous dire?"

Sâti eut un sourire rêveur.

"Ce que tu leur offre, à mes deux camarades de classe dieu, c'est bien plus important qu'un allié puissant. Quand Jeanne a voulu essayer tes pantalons, tu ne t'es pas moquée comme Hao l'aurait fait, tu n'as pas été horrifiée comme Marco l'a été - tu lui as montré comment faire, tu l'as complimentée, tu as été son amie. De même avec Hao... Sans entrer dans des détails qui ne me regardent pas... Tu as progressivement perdu ta peur de lui alors que tu te rendais compte qu'il était plus dangereux pour lui-même que pour les autres. Tu lui as souri, tu l'as accepté, tu l'as aimé... Et c'est cette extrême gentillesse... Cette acceptance complète de l'autre qui te caractérise. Ca explique notre attirance à nous, nous les plus corrodées des âmes, les plus esseulées..."

Il y eut une pause. Tamao aurait sans doute élevé la voix pour la remercier, ou nier un tel pouvoir, mais l'expression sur le visage de la rousse, qu'elle ne voyait qu'à la lueur de la chandelle, l'en empêcha - et soudain il fut trop tard.

Une nouvelle lumière, vive et blessante, s'imposa sur le visage de Sâti, provenant de derrière Tamao. La jeune fille aurait même juré, un instant, entendre le craquement des flammes. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se retourner; déjà des bras s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules, déjà un souffle chaud venait titiller son cou.

"Je viens te la reprendre," Hao annonça, sa voix légère, malicieuse. Tamao reposa son thé avec un léger cri; il était devenu brûlant. A voir comment la tasse de Sâti fumait, elle subissait la même chose, mais la rousse ne réagit pas.

"Notre discussion était de toute façon terminée, n'est-ce pas, Tamao?"

La voix de Sâti était restée tranquille, sans crainte, alors même que de derrière un rideau un petit être aux cheveux blancs venait d'apparaître pour se pendre aux genoux de la rousse. Les gémissements de Komeri n'obtinrent qu'une carresse rassurante de la part de son aînée, qui continuait de sourire à l'homme derrière Tamao.

"O-oui," parvint-elle à acquiescer, peu sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement, voulant un peu dire que non pour échapper à la prise dangereuse de l'omnyôji mais sentant bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas filer ainsi. Au moins le thé avait été bon, songea-t-elle avec quelque peu de regret. Vu la température, en absorber une dernière goutte était impensable.

De toute façon, Hao avait visiblement d'autres projets. Le brun la serra un peu plus, comme pour abolir la barrière du fauteuil entre eux, et soudain ils n'étaient plus dans le salon feutré de l'Indienne, non, ils étaient de nouveau dans le QG, mais dans une autre salle, celle-ci ouverte sur la nuit et les étoiles. D'ici, la vue était magnifique, bien plus vaste et impressionante que sur le sol de l'île: au loin se tenait les Great Spirits, torrent de lumière douce et changeante, mais il n'était pas suffisamment près pour éteindre le ciel et ses atours du soir.

Tamao se détacha de l'emprise d'Hao, qui la laissa faire volontiers, et s'approcha du bord pour observer le Village, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rêveurs.

"Tu ne crois pas aux bêtises de Sâti, n'est-ce pas, Tamao?" La voix d'Hao était toujours légère, frivole, trompeuse, mais Tamao ne lui en voulait pas. S'il voulait la convaincre que non, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il se fichait bien de ses sentiments, qu'il la jetterait comme une vieille chaussette... qu'il le fasse. Elle l'accepterait.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi," sourit-il avec malice. D'ailleurs autant qu'on s'y mette tout de suite, ou ta copine va encore essayer de détruire le QG rien que pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

Elle lui sourit, les joues roses, et se laissa dévorer par le feu qui l'habitait. La dernière pensée consciente qui surnagea dans son esprit fut que de tels anniversaires, elle en voulait bien tous les jours. 

* * *

Sâti soupira. Tamao avait encore oublié son paquet.


End file.
